You make my dreams
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: William Shakespeare escribió en un soneto: Tan necio es mi amor, que tus caprichos acepta dócilmente aunque lo hieras [1]. Realmente, lo que siento por Sasori, es más bien patético y confirma mis recientes sospechas de que soy un masoquista sin remedio.


¡Hola, sempais! (:D) Espero que se encuentren bien y estén teniendo un bonito día. Verán, que todas sabemos que el nueve de este mes cumple años mi querido sempai-danna, ósea Itachi, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer otro pequeño fic de ItaSaso. En realidad, estoy siendo amenazada y apurada por mi Sasori-danna (xD), pero eso es otra historia. De todos modos, mañana será imposible publicar para mí, así que lo dejaré desde hoy (nwn), esperando que lo disfruten y me perdonen por la historia tan... ahm... burda. De verdad intenté hacerlo mejor, pero se resistía: Como que yo no le doy al humor ni los universos rosa (?) (xDU).

_Naruto _le pertenece enteramente a Kishimoto porque, de no ser así, Akatsuki serían los protagonistas y sólo encontrarían ItaSaso(DeiTobi), SasuGaa y NejiTen (nwn)

**Advertencias: **Lo de siempre, que esto es un yaoi, en AU y bastante OoC (._.)

**Aclaración del fic. **Pues la idea era tratar de describir a Sasori-danna y ejemplificarlo con una escena (:d), pero todo salió muy extraño.

* * *

**(*~* [You make my dreams] *~)**

_« Tengo un inventario de pensamientos y sueños dispersos: Tú los abarcas todos juntos. ¿Y cómo? No lo puedo explicar ». __Hall and Oates, __You make my dreams. _

.

William Shakespeare escribió en un soneto: _« Tan necio es mi amor, que tus caprichos acepta dócilmente aunque lo hieras » __[1]. _Realmente, lo que siento por Sasori, es más bien patético y confirma mis recientes sospechas de que soy un masoquista sin remedio.

Juraría frente a cualquier Divinidad que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses que terminaría perdiéndome en esa mirada inmutable, enamorándome del hermoso sonido de aquella voz, me habría reído en su cara o, en todo caso, llevaría a esa persona a un hospital psiquiátrico, con temor a la demencia. Pero heme aquí, rendido por cada uno de sus atributos, ya sea bueno o malo.

Lo único seguro que tengo respecto a Sasori, es que me vuelve loco, y no siempre en un sentido positivo.

Porque, ¿saben? Akasuna no Sasori es el hombre más celoso que nunca he conocido y complica todo al no saber cómo actuar…

**.**

Kisame le extiende a Itachi una botella de agua, disculpándose porque se había retrasado en las compras de la semana y era lo único que tenía a la mano. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros y ambos chicos acordaron tácitamente no salir.

—Así que no piensas contestar el teléfono, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hoshigaki, esbozando una sonrisa divertida al ver que Itachi abría la botella violentamente y tomaba grandes sorbos, posiblemente con la intención de calmar el hueco en su estómago. El de cabello azul se inclinó hasta el celular último modelo del Uchiha, que tenía un buen rato vibrando en la mesita de noche, mostrando en la pantalla el mismo número una y otra vez—. ¿Seguro que es buena idea?

Itachi dejó de tomar agua y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—No, no es una buena idea —respondió, con un tono agrio en la voz—. Pero me interesa un comino. Ha estado sin hablarme tres días y ahora, de pronto, tiene ganas de conversar. Que se vaya al Diablo.

Kisame lanzó una carcajada, más nerviosa que divertida.

—Es raro verte tan enojado, Itachi-_san. _Normalmente tomas las cosas con calma.

—¡Con Sasori es imposible! —Exclamó, escurriéndose en el sillón y mirando hacia otro lado. El Hoshigaki asintió, comprensivo—. Es decir… ¿cómo es posible que sugiera que mi gusto por los dangos raya en lo insano?

—Pero lo es, Itachi-_san _—corroboró Kisame, haciendo que Itachi lo mirase como si le hubiera atacado por la espalda. Se encoge de hombros—. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que está celoso.

El moreno arquea una ceja hasta una altura que Kisame habría creído imposible.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Por respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros—. No, Kisame. Dímelo. ¿Qué clase de tontería estás diciendo?

Hoshigaki suspiró y le puso _mute _al televisor, donde habían estado viendo una película de terror.

—Bueno, hace un par de semanas que Deidara tuvo un percance en el salón de _Voldy _e hizo estallar unos químicos peligrosos_, _¿no es verdad?

Itachi se acordaba que, en efecto, la clase de Orochimaru —apodado _Voldy _por su apariencia tan semejante al villano de _Harry Potter_—, quedó inundada con una posible sustancia de alto riesgo.

—Todos salimos de ahí —continúo Kisame—, pero ya cuando estábamos en las afueras del edificio, tú regresaste porque habías olvidado en tu mochila una caja de dangos que te había regalado esa chica de segundo (de cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo). Estabas más que dispuesto a poner en riesgo tu vida.

Las mejillas de Itachi se arrebolaron.

—Pero el dango…

—¡Sakura! —Gritó repentinamente Kisame, golpeando su palma y satisfecho consigo mismo por haber recordado el nombre de aquella chica. El Uchiha le miró feo, consciente de que lo había ignorado olímpicamente—. Oh, lo siento —hizo una pausa—. En fin, yo opino que sus celos vienen de pensar que fue porque valoraste la comida de Sakura lo suficiente para estar casi cuatro días intoxicado.

Itachi pareció comprender que la había fastidiado. Miró hacia abajo.

—Sólo fue por los dangos —protestó—. Si hubiera sido cualquier cosa preparada por él…

—Deberías… —empezó a decir Kisame cuando, de pronto, el timbre de la casa hizo acto de presencia—. Hum, espera aquí.

El Hoshigaki se encaminó hasta la puerta principal y abrió. Se quedó realmente sorprendido de ver a un agitado pelirrojo, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Todavía seguía lloviendo y Sasori tenía cataratas escurriéndole de todas partes, haciendo que su ropa se volviera pesada y se le adhiriera al cuerpo; traía en la mano una caja medio aplastada y llena de agua. Kisame abrió la boca y la cerró, sin llegar a emitir ruido alguno.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó el Akasuna, con la voz ronca.

—Ahm…

—¡Uchiha Itachi! —Gritó, encolerizado y provocando un saltito en el más alto. No mucho tiempo después, el aludido apareció con cara sorprendida—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no respondes el teléfono? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Itachi respiró profundamente, haciendo un intento de controlarse. Si Kisame no se sintiera en peligro, le habría dicho a Sasori que debía valorar ese último gesto.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el Uchiha, con un aire cansado. Sasori arrugó la nariz.

—Estuve esperando casi tres horas en tu departamento —rezongó, mirando a Kisame de forma iracunda—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde ibas a estar?

El moreno se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

Sasori no pidió permiso para entrar ni tampoco se disculpó al empujar a Kisame mientras avanzaba hasta Itachi, con la boca convertida en una fina línea y los ojos relampagueando. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, le entregó el paquete al Uchiha, aplastándolo contra su pecho. El moreno le dirigió una mirada igual de feroz.

—¿Pero qué….?

—Toma —interrumpió—. Llevo días intentando que salieran bien.

Y sin más qué decir, Sasori dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa de Kisame. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Itachi se animara por fin a ver qué contenía la caja. Soltó una pequeña exclamación.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Kisame. En lugar de responder, Itachi sacó una pequeña bolita, un poco aguada gracias a la gran cantidad de lluvia que se había colado en el cartón. La metió en su boca, sin importarle mucho. Kisame notó el sutil rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su amigo—. Deberías ir con él.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Itachi se precipitó fuera de la casa, con la caja de dangos en mano. Kisame lo siguió con la mirada y permaneció en el umbral hasta ver cómo alcanzaba a Sasori, lo tomaba de los hombros y le plantaba un beso en la boca. Kisame sonrió.

Sasori no debería sentirse celoso nunca más, porque Itachi no aceptó a ninguna persona otra caja de dangos.

**.**

Cuando está de malhumor, que sucede con bastante frecuencia, no acepta que me acerque a él.

**.**

—¡No quiero verte ahora! —Gritó el pelirrojo, empujándolo—. Has arruinado mi marioneta.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Pero has sido tú quien se asustó cuando entré.

—¿Insinúas que la película de ayer me dio miedo?

—Si fuera así, supongo que es mucho pedir que me abrazarás como la gente normal.

Sasori le apuntó con el destornillador.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Preguntó—. Escucha, Itachi, el día que yo me asuste por una película tan boba como la de ayer y corra a tus brazos como damisela en apuros, será el día en que el Infierno se congele.

Itachi suspiró, manteniendo la calma, pues estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes.

—Creí que ya se había congelado… —murmuró entretanto salía de la habitación, no lo suficientemente bajito para pasar desapercibido—. Después de todo, lo mismo dijiste sobre el día en que te convirtieras en mi novio.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó, azotando la puerta y no apareciendo hasta la noche, cuando fue a buscar al Uchiha. El joven levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hasta entonces, haciendo una pregunta muda, aunque vio enseguida el DVD que traía consigo el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con voz suave.

—¿No piensas venir?

El Uchiha cerró el libro y se levantó de su cama, acompañando al pelirrojo hasta la sala para ver una aburrida película y tener una excusa que sirviera para acurrucarse uno contra el otro, mientras se dormían.

**.**

Sasori resiente las cosas y nunca las olvida, aunque pretenda verse inmutable.

**.**

—Aunque no me importara que fueras un marica, jamás estarás a la altura de un Uchiha —le susurró Fugaku al oído mientras se inclinaba, dizque a saludarlo. El pelirrojo soltó la mano del mayor, poniéndose pálido al ver cómo le señalaba a Itachi, que hablaba con una joven hermosísima—. Si en verdad lo amarás, lo dejarías ir.

Recuperó la compostura y miró al Uchiha mayor, con un intento de sonrisa.

—Con todo respeto, _Fugaku _—escupió el nombre como si fuera una grosería—, la opinión de su hijo mientras me hace el amor, es la única que me importa.

El hombre emitió un ruidito ahogado y apretó la mandíbula, adquiriendo un tono rojizo en las mejillas. Levantó la mano, disponiéndose a golpear al chico, pero fue detenido por Madara. Fugaku se giró a mirarlo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, hermano —musitó tranquilamente—. Creo que se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza, ¿huh? No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Fugaku arrancó su brazo del agarre y le dirigió una mirada horrible a Sasori antes de retirarse.

Madara le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo, que lucía miserable.

—Eso que dijiste… —empezó a decir el hombre, aunque no logró que levantara la mirada de sus zapatos—, ¿realmente lo crees? Porque, es cierto, pero… no luces muy seguro.

Sasori levantó la cabeza, agradeció que lo defendiera y salió del lugar sin avisarle a Itachi.

El mayor se acercó casualmente a su sobrino y le contó lo sucedido. El Uchiha, preocupado, salió en búsqueda de su novio. No lo encontró hasta llegar al departamento, sentado en el pasillo con aspecto de un fantasma. Se acercó a su lado.

—Sasori…

—Olvidé que sólo tú traías llaves —murmuró secamente. Itachi asintió y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta inmediatamente. Le extendió la mano al pelirrojo, pero éste se levantó muy digno por su cuenta y entró. No le dirigió la palabra más que lo necesario, avisándole que tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir. Itachi lo alcanzó en la habitación, mientras buscaba el pijama. Lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y respiró el aroma de sus cabellos antes de besarle la nuca. Sasori se estremeció y el Uchiha sonrió complacido.

—Yo sé que no puedo pedirte que olvides el comportamiento de mi padre —musitó y percibió la tensión del Akasuna, junto a la tristeza que no se veía en la máscara en la que convirtió su rostro—. Tampoco que lo perdones. Pero Sasori, no se te ocurra olvidar que te amo con todo mi corazón. Negaría mi propio nombre por estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Sasori se sacudió el abrazo con violencia, pero Itachi todavía le sostuvo la punta de los dedos entre sus manos.

—No quiero que tengas problemas —susurró quedito, fijando la mirada en los orbes de Itachi, que se enternecieron al oír la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Tú eres alguien importante y tienes deberes y…

Itachi avanzó un par de zancadas y se inclinó para besar a su pelirrojo, tomándole con una mano de la cintura y con la otra la barbilla.

—No soy nadie sin ti, Sasori.

**.**

Él es muy soberbio y cree que puede hacerlo TODO.

**.**

Deidara puso su dedicatoria en el yeso y sonrió.

—Fue imprudente subir al tejado a repararlo tú solo, hum —lo amonestó una vez más. Sasori le dio una patada con el pie sano y el rubio soltó un gemido adolorido. A su lado, Komushi empezó a reír—. Joder, Sasori-_danna, _eso me dolió.

—No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie —puntualizó Sasori, con un aura oscura emanando de él. Deidara le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y se retiró un poco, dejando espacio para que Komushi firmara el yeso de Sasori; sin contar a Itachi, ellos eran los primeros.

—¿Y por qué no te veo quejándote cuando Itachi-_san _te carga hasta la habitación? —Preguntó el castaño divertido. El Iwa abrió los ojos de par en par y Sasori se ruborizó casi enseguida.

—¡Te dije que no lo comentarás a nadie! —Gritó el Akasuna, golpeando a su amigo con un cojín.

Unos días después, todo Akatsuki sabía de esto…, cortesía de Deidara.

**.**

Sasori nunca se ha caracterizado por ser romántico y aunque tiene una vena artística, no le gusta tomarse el tiempo de sacarla cuando habla. Va directo al grano.

**.**

—Itachi —llama el pelirrojo mientras está leyendo el periódico y tomando café—, estoy excitado y quiero que me lo hagas ahora mismo.

El moreno escupió su bebida.

**.**

Si yo tengo un problema con los dangos, él tiene el mismo con las marionetas, pero es algo que puedo arreglar fácilmente.

**.**

Sasori termina de cepillar la melena de _Sandaime _con una sonrisa y le acaricia el rostro, complacido con su trabajo. Itachi ha notado que los ojos de su novio cambian cuando se trata de las marionetas y no le molesta, pero hay algo con _esa _en especial, que termina haciéndolo molestar cada vez que la saca del vitral.

—Dime, Sasori —prorrumpió un día, apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. Tus "marionetas humanas", ¿siempre tienen el rostro de alguien que conociste?

El pelirrojo levanta la mirada y asiente.

—Claro —declara, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza—. Es para conservar la belleza de esas personas, incluso cuando la vejez y la muerte se las arrebate.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Oh. —Un pequeño silencio—. ¿Y _Sandaime _es una de ellas?

Sasori se endereza.

—Sí.

La verdad es cruda, y duele.

—¿De dónde le conoces? —Preguntó Itachi, no tan sutilmente. Sasori sonrió.

—Por ahí.

¿No era injusto que el Uchiha tuviera que callarse sus celos? Espera… ¿eran celos lo que empezó a carcomer la boca de su estómago?

—¿No vas a decirme?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —La malicia destacó en los orbes cajeta del pelirrojo—. No me digas que estás celoso.

_« Idiota. Así es como te quieres llevar ». _

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, me alegra que _Sandaime _te entretenga tanto —musitó, tomando por sorpresa a Sasori—. Así puedo salir un rato a pasear. Quede de verme con alguien.

Sasori pestañeó.

—¿Con quién? —Preguntó, arisco—. Oi, Uchiha. No me avisaste que saldrías.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Una cita de última hora, supongo. Venía a invitarte, pero estaba seguro de que no te gustaría.

—¿Cita? —Repitió y frunció el ceño—. Deja de jugar. ¿Con quién irás?

—Con Temari, su novio y su hermano —confesó al fin—. Me dijeron que me tenían una gran sorpresa, sobre una cita a ciegas o algo así.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se estaba frustrando visiblemente con su jueguito, así que Itachi decidió terminarlo.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso ni nada. La cita a ciegas es para mi hermano y Gaara. Yo solamente quiero ir a ver —anunció. Sasori chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué aburrido.

—Kankuro consiguió boletos para todos en la función de marionetas que se da en el centro.

Los ojos de Sasori brillaron y de alguna manera, aceptó ir con él.

Itachi, que sí iba con la firme intención de ver cómo se desarrollaba la relación entre su hermano y el pelirrojo, terminó olvidándose del objetivo principal de su misión. E hizo que Sasori dejara a un lado el espectáculo de las marionetas, al estar besándolo durante toda la función.

Al otro día, recibió un mensaje de texto de Temari.

"De tal palo, tal astilla", decía el mensaje con una foto editada, donde salían ambos pelirrojos besando a sus respectivos Uchiha.

**.**

Una de sus peores características, es la de ser impaciente. "No me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a los demás"; es una de las frases que más le escucharás decir.

**.**

Itachi no podía creer que hubiera llegado tarde a su primera cita; había preparado todo con antelación para evitar justo eso. Así que se sorprendió de ver a Sasori sentado en la mesa del restaurante donde habían quedado, meciendo el vaso medio lleno: Parecía realmente molesto.

El joven Uchiha llegó presuroso a la mesa, jadeando.

—Sasori, lo siento: El tráfico era terrible y… —empezó a decir, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, que se enderezó y arqueó las cejas—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Yo también acabo de llegar… —murmuró, esforzando una sonrisa; ahora se notaba un poco aliviado.

Se enteraría hasta mucho tiempo después que Sasori había esperado justo las dos horas, y que no se había largado solamente porque se trataba de Itachi.

**.**

Le da vergüenza ser cariñoso o romántico.

**.**

A Itachi le cuesta ver nada después de que un avergonzado pelirrojo le hunde un ramo de rosas en medio del rostro.

**.**

Nadie lo supera en terquedad. Excepto quizá, Deidara.

**.**

—¡Eterno!

—¡Efímero, hum!

Nuevamente, los artistas de Akatsuki discuten sobre su tema favorito. Itachi y Tobi quedan atrapados en medio de la discusión, no sabiendo qué hacer exactamente.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en algo así, Deidara? ¿Cómo puede ser arte algo que se extingue apenas nace?

—¿Y tú cómo puedes llamar único y especial algo que permanece hasta ser aburrido, hum?

Tobi levantó la mano.

—Oigan, ¿no quieren que…?

—¡NO! —Exclamaron los dos, observando a los Uchiha de lleno. Tobi se encoge en su lugar mientras ellos retoman su debate. Itachi, acostumbrado a todo el numerito, niega con la cabeza y le indica a su primo que se retiren.

—Cuando empiecen a meternos en la disputa, entonces será algo serio. Es mejor si te niegan la opinión, Tobi.

—¿Así es siempre Sasori-_san _cuando discuten?

—Y jamás me pide disculpas, incluso cuando sabe que tengo razón.

—Deidara-_sempai _es igual con Tobi.

—Al menos te dice que te quiere —rezongó el Uchiha. Tobi lució sorprendido.

—¿Sasori-_san _nunca te lo dice?

Itachi sonrió, con un poco de tristeza y se encogió de hombros justo después. En realidad, Sasori siempre decía cosas como "Tal vez… te quiero", o "No me disgustas"… pero jamás un "Te amo". Sin embargo, a veces todas esas cosas las averiguaba al mirarlo a sus ojos, porque cuando se trataba de Itachi… Sasori era demasiado transparente.

**.**

Sí, yo simplemente estoy enamorado de uno de los hombres más difíciles de la Tierra. Pero, de alguna manera, él es todo lo que realmente necesito para aliviar mis días malos. Él en realidad tiene un lado cariñoso, sobreprotector y tierno cuando está conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Adoro la sonrisa que me regala antes de dormir, cuando se recuesta en mi pecho y busca entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Cada beso siempre parece como el primero, con todas esas emociones encerradas en mi interior. Y la forma en que se preocupa por mi bienestar y el cómo me recuerda que únicamente le pertenezco a él… me enamora.

Sasori es, aun con todos sus defectos (que olvidé mencionar muchos) y sus virtudes (que son todavía más), el único que hace mis sueños realidad.

* * *

[1] En efecto, la cita es de los _Sonetos _de Shakespeare, específicamente el 57. Sin embargo, les pido una disculpa por haber modificado 'el amor' con el posesivo 'mi', con la única intención de dotarlo del significado que tanto busqué para _definir_ el amor de estos dos (xD)

* * *

¡Mal, mal, malísimo! Y en mi cabeza suena la voz de Síndrome, de _Los Increíbles _(e-e), pero es que ya hasta se me había olvidado que mañana era cumpleaños de sempai-danna y la verdad, mi inspiración anda por los suelos (-.-). Me tendrán que disculpar las faltas de ortografía y congruencia, porque no alcancé a revisarlo (se supone que tendría que estar estudiando para un examen que es el jueves (:S) y no sé nada).

En fin, espero que haya quedado alguien para leer mis incoherencias de aquí abajo, cuya información sobre mi vida que sirve de excusa para una historia mala carente de sentido (xD)

¡Ja! La verdad es que me faltaron muchas características de Sasori que deseaba resaltar (ewe) y quizá algún día me anime a darle una continuación, jaja, porque aunque la idea está toda rara, me llamó la atención (:PU)

De nuevo reitero mis disculpas y pues... ahm..., ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi! Aunque sea la única que te ponga a Sasori-danna con un moño y lo deje en tu cama, tendrás a tu pelirrojo en mi Universo (xD); ya en otros te dejaran Sakuras y Hinatas (7-7#), o Narutos, o Kisames, o Sasukes *se estremece*, o Deidaras, etc (e-eUU).

(:3) Igual, para mi Sasori, Itachi le pertenece y punto. Cualquier queja, demanda, etc, seguramente el posesivo y celoso del Akasuna matará a todos los demás (nwn) [No es la solución que yo daría, pero él es un Criminal Rango S, ¿qué más esperaría? (xD)]... Ok, demasiado chocoalte (-.-U)


End file.
